


The Four Times Isa Tried to Forget Lea and the One Time It Worked

by cynx_17_kh



Series: You're Somewhere Between The Boy Of My Dreams And The Boy Of My Nightmares [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, expanding on the events of birth by sleep, so yeah this end badly but look at the title what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Wrtten for the 4+1 prompt fill in my writer's group





	The Four Times Isa Tried to Forget Lea and the One Time It Worked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance I love these boys I swear I don't want to see them get hurt

The first time Isa tried to forget Lea, it wasn’t long after they met. Lea was loud and abrasive, the complete opposite of Isa’s calm and quiet demeanor. He didn’t like Lea, not one bit. Isa wanted him to stop talking, but there they sat in class as lab partners. It was the first day of school and, unfortunately, the teacher didn’t allow seat changes. He had explicitly stated that as he assigned seats.

“Hi! I’m Lea, got it memorized?” There was a sickeningly bright and happy smile on his face as he introduced himself, sitting down next to Isa and offering his hand for a handshake.

Those were the first words that the redhead said to him. What fourteen year old says that kind of thing and offers to shake your hand when introducing himself to a classmate? Lea, clearly. 

“I’m Isa, and I would really rather you didn’t talk to me any more than absolutely necessary. So to answer your question, no I don’t have it memorized. Why does it matter to you if I memorize you name, anyway?” He completely ignored Lea’s proffered hand and looked to the front of the classroom, hoping that this conversation would be their last. 

“You see, Isa the spoilsport, inside people’s memories, one can live forever. That’s what my mom told me before she died. So that’s what I’m trying to do, I want people to remember me. Is that so wrong? Besides, I think I’m a fairly unforgettable person, don’t you?”

Clearly he had been wrong to hope that they wouldn’t have another conversation. Isa was stuck with this redheaded nightmare for an entire school year. This was it, this was how he died. He wouldn't see the end of the year because Lea’s motor mouth was going to kill him.

He glared at Lea and snapped out a question, ignoring Lea’s. “Can I buy your silence if I ensure you don’t fail this class?”

The redheaded menace stopped talking for a moment, surprised that Isa had snapped at him. He thought about his answer. “Maybe. But my price is high. I’ll consider being quiet if you become my friend.”

“Why would I be friends with you if I wanted you to shut up?” It just didn’t make sense to him. He wanted the other boy to shut up, so why would becoming friends with him benefit Isa? It wouldn’t, if anything, Lea would try to talk to him more if they were friends, and that was definitely not ideal. 

“Well, if we’re friends then we’ll work together better on our school work and get better grades. Don’t you want that?”

Isa scowled and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. Just please stop talking.

He watched as Lea’s eyes lit up. He was grinning stupidly, as was expected. It was going to be a very long year. 

~~~

It was safe to say that trying to forget Lea didn’t work. If anything, trying to forget Lea had the exact opposite effect on Isa. For some unbegotten reason, he was all Isa could think about. Him and his stupid red spiky hair, his greenish-teal eyes that were never not shining with happiness. Isa hated it and hated him. 

The only good thing was that the school year was finally over, which meant that Isa was free of his personal circle of hell. It was nice to have some peace and quiet at last.

Isa had a book with him and he was going to go sit under his favorite tree. He was never bothered there, and the view over Radiant Gardens was beautiful. There was always a slight breeze going through the leaves of the tree, making the summer heat bearable enough so that Isa could still wear his favorite sweater. He laid out his blanket and sat down in the shade of the large tree, sitting down and leaning against the trunk. He took out a book he hadn’t read yet, the first in a series, and began to read.

The goal for the summer was to read as many books as he could and forget Lea and his pretty smile. It wouldn’t be that hard considering he had two months and plenty of books. With his quiet place to hide away and read, Lea should be out of his mind within the month. Or so he thought.

“Hey, Isa!” The sound of Lea’s voice broke the silent atmosphere around Isa. Looking up from his book, he saw Lea. 

“Why won’t you leave me alone, Lea? Can’t you see I’m trying to read my book?”

“Why do you like being alone so much?” He avoided the question, but strangely enough sounded and looked deadly serious

“W- what?” Isa sputtered, putting his bookmark in his book and sitting up from where he was leaning against the tree. Serious and Lea didn’t happen, ever. This had to be a prank or something.

“Isa, I sat next to you for an entire school year. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice how you practically isolate yourself from the entire school?” He crossed his arms and looked down at him to meet Isa;s questioning gaze.

“...Why do you care?” Isa asked. Clearly this wasn’t a prank. Lea was a jokester, yes, but this was too real for one of his tricks. He felt like he was being scolded so he stood up to at least feel like he was on the same level as Lea.

“No one should be alone.” He said it so simply, and all it did was upset Isa. He had been alone most of his life, did it really make that much of a difference if he changed that now at fifteen years old?

“I like being alone! Why can’t you accept that?” He walked closer to Lea, his voice getting louder until he was practically yelling at his self proclaimed friend. “If you’re really my ‘friend’ then just leave me alone!”

“Because you always push everyone away no matter what, even those who are just trying to be your friend! Including me! It’s not healthy, Isa!” As he spoke he walked towards Isa, causing him to  walk backwards towards the tree, eventually bumping into it.

They were inches away from each other, and the silence between them made Isa strangely uncomfortable. He wanted to think of a reply that maybe justified why he liked being alone so much. Maybe one that proved it wasnt unhealthy and he was fine, but he couldn’t. His heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were locked on Lea’s. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, but it was only a couple seconds before Lea looked down. His eyes didn’t travel far before looking into the other’s eyes again. 

Why did it look like Lea wanted to kiss him? Isa quickly pushed that thought away. It was unbidden in his mind and he definitely wasn’t hoping that they’d kiss. Not at all. Isa hated him, and that was that.

It seemed as if Lea was leaning forward but then he caught himself, clearing his throat and stepping back. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground, now refusing to look at Isa. “Heh, sorry about that. I got a little carried away. Anyway, I’ll cut you a deal. Read to me while you sit up here, and I’ll be as quiet as I can. I’ll even bring us lunch, okay? Just… Don’t shut me out. Let me actually be your friend. And if by the end of summer break, you still can’t stand being around people, I’ll leave you alone.”

Isa felt his cheeks burn. He was blushing severely, but tried to ignore it, planning on blaming the heat if Lea commented. He didn’t. Isa listened carefully as he spoke, considering the proposition carefully.

“Fine. You’re lucky I’m barely into this book. It’s the first in a series so we’ll start there. I expect lunch tomorrow.”

Lea smiled and finally looked back at Isa as he was sitting down. He was getting ready to start reading again, so Lea sat next to him on the blanket, but far enough away so that Isa wouldn’t feel crowded.

While he read, Isa swore that even after this summer he would forget Lea. He had to, lest he developed feelings for him. Or allowed them to grow into something dangerous. If they were truly friends, he didn’t want to ruin that by getting a crush on Lea. It was too late for that, but there was hope. He just had to forget him.

~~~

It had been six weeks. They met at the tree every day in the morning and Isa read to Lea until the sun began to set. Lea kept his promise of bringing lunch, and somewhere along the way they started going to get ice cream before going home for the evening. Lea had insisted that Isa try the strange concoction that was sea salt ice cream. It was oddly sweet and salty at the same time. Even weirder than that, it tasted good. They got a sea salt ice cream every single time they went to the stand. They frequented it so often that the vendor had their schedule memorized. When they arrived, the ice creams were already there, ready for purchase. It was nice having a routine. 

There was two weeks of summer break remaining, and Isa almost didn’t want it to end. He sat at the base of their tree, his book in one hand and a stray piece of Lea’s bright red hair in the other. Over the last six weeks, Lea had slowly worked his way closer to Isa as he read, ending in their current position of Lea resting his head on Isa’s thigh and leaning against his torso. It was odd and uncomfortable at first, but now Isa couldn’t imagine reading to Lea any other way. Especially since he learned that Lea was highly dyslexic and loved to read, but rarely was able to finish a book because of how long it took him. When Lea told him that, Isa vowed that he would read aloud to him any book that he wanted. It was a symbiotic relationship of sorts. Lea brought lunch and bought ice cream in return for Isa reading to him. They were happy.

The day was drawing to a close so Isa finished the section they were on and closed the book after placing the bookmark. He set the book down next to him and continued to play with Lea’s hair. It was surprisingly soft given it looked like a baby porcupine’s back. They stayed there in  comfortable silence for a few minutes. They still had some time before they needed to get up and grab their ice creams. 

“Hey, ‘sa?” Lea’s voice was soft, his eyes closed. There was the lightest hint of a blush on his freckle dusted cheekbones, Isa noticed. He let himself think that Lea looked cute like this.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… Maybe wanna be my boyfriend? You don’t have to, of course…”

Isa smiled and looked into the sunset. “Yeah, sure. But I still hate you.”

He sat up and look at his new boyfriend. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve hated you since we met.”  Isa rolled his eyes and smiled.   


“Not that, the being my boyfriend part!”

“Mhmm. That too, I guess. Why else would I put up with you every day?”

“Because you loooove me~” He teased, as was expected from Lea. Isa decided he should tease back for once.

“And I’m over this already.” Isa stood up before Lea could populate his lap again and started walking away, book in hand, trusting that his boyfriend would gather the rest of the stuff like he usually did.

“Babe, wait! Don’t be rude, I love you too, I promise!” There was a slight amount of panic in his voice and Isa just chuckled, turning around. 

“Hurry up, slowpoke. Or else I’ll get to the ice cream vendor first and eat yours without you!”

“Isaaaa, why are you so mean? I thought you loved me!”

“I never said that.”

Lea caught up to him with their stuff and began to pout. He was giving Isa puppy dog eyes and in that moment, Isa truly wished he could forget Lea. Those eyes would be the death of him and he’d never be able to say no to that face.

“Fine, I love you. Just stop pouting.” Isa smiled and so did Lea, whose smile was as bright as the sun.

“Love you too.Got it memorized, grouchy pants?”

“That’s it, I’m forgetting you tonight, it was terrible knowing you. Goodbye.” He walked off without another word and a smile on his face.

~~~

“I can’t believe we got caught! Lame.” Lea sighed and put his hands behind his head, a carefree gesture he did frequently.

“Lea, you can’t be serious. We just snuck into the huge mysterious castle on the outskirts of town. How did you not consider that we’d get caught?” Isa was not happy with his boyfriend. He went along with the idea of sneaking into the castle because everyone thought it was abandoned. As soon as they saw that it wasn’t, Isa wanted to get out, but Lea pressed forward and got them caught.

“Hey, don’t give me that. It was fun!”

“We got  _ caught _ , Lea! What aren’t you understanding? In case you didn’t notice, they’re doing some freaky experiments in there. If we go anywhere near there again, they might abduct us and use us for their experiments!”

“Calm down, ‘sa! It was harmless. You’re overreacting.”

Their entire exchange happened as they walked towards the ice cream vendor. They bought their ice cream as usual, with the exception of their argument taking place at an elevated volume.

“I am  _ not _ overreacting, I’m being reasonable, you idiot! Someone has to be reasonable and it won’t be you. You demonstrated that today when you almost made us late to your own escapade by fighting some random kid!”

“I made friends with him, Isa. His name is Ventus! That was fun too! He looked very gloomy, kinda like you now that I think about it, and I was able to cheer him up. You can’t yell at me for that!”

“I don’t care, Lea. You need to stop being reckless, we could’ve gotten killed today!”

Lea stopped and looked at Isa. “Did you mean what you said earlier? About trying to forget me all the time?”

“So what if I did? My opinion clearly doesn’t matter enough for you to listen when i said we should leave the castle before we got caught!”

“You know what? I’ll prove it to you that there’s nothing weird going on there. We’re going back tomorrow at lunch.”

“I’m not going. Enjoy your ice cream, I’m going home.” Isa turned away and left.

“Isa!” Lea called out. 

Isa ignored his boyfriend’s call and prayed that just for tonight he could forget Lea and his nonsense. They had been dating for a week and they had already fought... In the morning when they met for their normal routine, he would talk Lea out of this idiocy and apologize for his behavior. Tonight he just needed calm down and be alone.

~~~

Every time he closed his eyes, Lea saw Isa get killed on repeat. It never hurt any less the more times the memory played through his head. How could he have been so stupid? He should’ve listened, his boyfriend had been right. Approaching that castle again meant certain death. Yet, even though they had fought the night before, Isa still came running to try to save him. 

_ “Go!” He yelled, doing his damndest to fend off the two very tall guards that were hellbent on killing Lea. Blood was dripping down his face from the wound in between his eyes. Isa would die before he let them lay a finger on his boyfriend, and at the moment that seemed to be the most likely outcome. “I’ll be right behind you, just please g-!” _

_ Isa’s words were cut off as a spear impaled him through his heart. He sputtered and blood came out of his mouth, the light leaving his turquoise eyes in the form of tears. His body went limp and Lea turned, running as fast as he could, tears clouding his vision. _

That was the last Lea saw of Isa. When he got home, he crawled into bed and wept until he passed out, hoping to find Isa waiting at their tree in the morning. 

He wasn’t.

Lea went back every morning to check for him, to no avail. On the eighth day, he decided he would check the castle. There was no way what he saw was real, his boyfriend couldn’t be dead. He was going to find out what happened to Isa even if it killed him. 

Sure enough, outside of the castle, Lea spotted a flash of blue hair. It was definitely Isa, but he was wearing an absolutely dreadful coat. 

“Hey, Isa! Where have you been? I’ve missed you.” Lea asked walking towards him. His voice caused Isa to turn around, only something was… Off. His eyes were amber and his ears pointed. A jagged x-shaped scar looked like it was still freshly healing. The weapon he wielded was larger than Isa himself, but he moved it with ease. 

“Who are you?” He pointed his weapon at Lea, his voice monotone and emotionless. “You’re on private property. Leave now or I’ll kill you.” 

He sincerely hoped that this was some sort of joke. There was no way that all those time Isa said he wanted to forget him were true… Why would he want to forget him so badly that he would go through the trouble of changing how he looked, pretending not to know him, and even threatening him?

“Isa, please!” Lea stepped forward and sealed his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this as much as I hate me for this


End file.
